Nikah Yuk Nikah
by Shina Hanazawa
Summary: Si pujaan udah notis perasaan, kurang apa lagi? Kesempatan belom tentu dateng dua kali, bro! Bisa aja gara-gara Gintoki ga sanggup memenuhi panggilannya, besoknya dia lari ke laki-laki, ye kan? [GinHiji]/[Rating T plus].
1. Chapter 1

**Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: Ini hanyalah sebuah** _ **fanfiction**_ **abal-abal.**

 **A/N: Ingat, ini Gintama. Animenya aja bisa nyeleneh, apalagi fanfictnya!**

 **Nikah_Yuk_Nikah**

Mulanya Gintoki nggak kepikiran mau menghubungi Hijikata. Sudah malam, pastinya Hijikata butuh istirahat. Belum lagi ditambah setan-setan berkeliaran di tiap sudut jalan. Mending ngorok di rumah dah.

Tapi, apalah daya rindu sudah _kadung_ merayap. Ganggu dikit boleh lah ya. Toh, cuma nanya kabar sang pujaan. Ga dibales juga gapapa, yang penting rindunya tersampaikan.

' _Hiji...'_

Gintoki mengetik pesan singkat itu lalu mengirimnya. Basa-basi dikit buat mastiin Hijikata sudah tidur atau masih gawe.

 _Drrt.. drrt.._

Wah, langsung dibales, cuy!

' _Kenapa, Gin?'_

Gintoki mendadak buntu. Bales apa lagi, ya?

Ah elaaah, kayak ababil baru pedekate aja. Umur udah hampir kepala tiga, woy! Orang dewasa itu kudu terus terang!

"Apa ya.. mm... Hiji, lagi sibuk ga? _Sorry_ ganggu malem-malem, cuma pengen nanya kabar. Oke, gitu aja deh."

Gintoki mengetik lagi kalimat pesan yang barusan dia pikirkan.

' _Hiji, lagi sibuk ga? Gue kangen pengen ketemu. Lo ada di markas ga?'_

 _Klik._

 _ **Your message is being delivered.**_

"AS*! GUE NGETIK APAAN INI?"

"Bang Gin, lo harusnya sadar, ketika hati berbicara, seluruh tubuh kecuali mulut tak mampu berbohong, termasuk jari-jari lo. Sabar ya, Bang."

Ehem. Yang barusan itu suara _author_ dari langit-langit.

"DIEM LU, _AUTHOR_ S**L*N! NGAPAIN LO NONGOL DI SAAT GENTING BEGINI?"

"HEH, GUE BANTUIN LO PEDEKATE, ABANG TOKOH UTAMA GA LAKU! LO MAU KAGAK KAWIN SEUMUR HIDUP? BISA LEMAH SYAHWAT LU NANTINYA!"

"TAPI GA GINI JUGA CARANYA, COEG! PELAN-PELAN KALO MAU NGAMBIL HATINYA! DAN APA MAKSUD LO LEMAH SYAHWAT, B*NGS*T!"

Hening sejenak. Suara _author_ mendadak hilang.

"Bang, gue ini sayang banget sama lo.. Gue mau lo bahagia.. Gue kasih tau ya, cara lo pedekate tuh udah ketinggalan jaman, Bang. Di umur segitu, lo mestinya gercep. Gue ga bercanda soal lemah syahwat itu, lho. Lagian lo jatuh cinta sama dia udah dari lama, kenapa baru sekarang berani deketin?"

Gintoki sedikit tersentuh mendengar kalimat "sayang banget sama lo" dari si _author_ gadungan. Biarpun omelannya pedes nyes, tapi sukses nancep di hatinya.

"Hah.. udahan napa ngomongin lemah syahwatnya. Oke, gue ngaku, gue lambat soal cinta-cintaan gini. Lo juga tahu sendiri kan, gue dulu berantem mulu tiap kali ketemu dia. Dari situ kadang-kadang timbul rasa kangen, tapi karena gue selalu dikelilingi cewek-cewek gue langsung lupa sama dia. Sekarang kangen bertubi-tubinya baru berasa.. Mungkin karena sekarang gue mulai kesepian..."

Hening lagi.

" _Thor?_ Lo napa diem?"

"Abis buang tisu, Bang. Air terjun di mata gue ga mau berhenti."

"Elaaah, lebay lo. Udah sana balik. Kemunculan lo bikin sewot _reader_ tau,"

"Whoaa, bener juga. Maafin saya ya, _reader_ yang terhormat. Saya numpang lewat doang kok. Saya janji ga akan muncul lagi. _Bye bye_!"

Ga ada suara. _Author_ beneran sudah pergi.

Gintoki mengecek kembali ponselnya. Ada balasan dari Hijikata.

' _Um... gue juga...'_

"Gue juga...?"

Gintoki lupa tadi dia mengetik apa. Riwayat pesannya di- _scroll_ ke atas...

' _Hiji, lagi sibuk ga? Gue kangen pengen ketemu. Lo ada di markas ga?'_

' _Um... gue juga...'_

"..."

"DIA JUGA KANGEN GUE? SERIUSAN NIH?" Saking girangnya, Gintoki sampai melompat dari sofa. "Dooh, mata gue belom katarak, kan? Eh, tapi dia cuma bales gitu, ya? Ga ngasih tau ada di mana sekarang. Mm.. malu kali ye, gue ajak ketemuan. Hihi..."

Gintoki ga peduli lagi sama otak bloonnya yang mikir terlalu rumit. Dia ga tahan lagi harus menahan diri dari rindu. Dia akan mencoba menuruti nasihat _author_ sableng yang hobi ngungkit-ngungkit umurnya.

Dengan jantung dag-dig-dug-duer-daia, Gintoki langsung menelepon si pujaan hati.

"Halo, Hiji, _sorry_ ganggu malem-malem. Lo sibuk ya?... Ah, nggak kok, gue cuma.. um.. pengen tau kabar lo... Gue? Gue baek, kok... Iya... Eh? Sekarang?"

Jantung Gintoki rasanya pengen keluar aja dari dadanya. Hijikata mengundangnya datang malam ini!

Masa bodoh soal 'gue laki dia laki', atau 'udah malem, ga enak bertamu ke rumah orang', atau 'udah malem, banyak setan', atau 'bensin gue tinggal dikit, kalo mogok di jalan gimana?', atau begono begini lainnya.

Si pujaan udah notis perasaan, kurang apa lagi? Kesempatan belom tentu dateng dua kali, bro! Bisa aja gara-gara Gintoki ga sanggup memenuhi panggilannya, besoknya dia lari ke laki-laki lain, ye kan?

 **Nikah_Yuk_Nikah**

Gintoki sampai di markas Shinsengumi. Dua bawahan Hijikata yang lagi jaga malam di depan gerbang langsung mempersilakan Gintoki masuk. Mungkin dikasih tahu sama Hijikata dia akan datang. Gintoki markirin vespanya di belakang gerbang, lalu berjalan ke arah belakang markas, kamar tidur Hijikata.

 _Tok. Tok. Tok._

"Hiji? Ini gue, Gintoki."

Hijikata muncul dari balik pintu geser. Malam ini dia mengenakan kimono tidur warna _baby blue._ Rambut hitamnya sedikit acak-acakan.

 _Jedag. Jedug. Jedag. Jedug._

" _Amsyong. Lo_ cute _banget dah ah!"_

"Gin? Kok bengong? Masuk, di luar banyak nyamuk."

Gintoki seketika balik ke alam nyata. Untung belom sempet bengongin Hijikata yang ena-ena...

"Eh? Uh oh, iya..."

Gintoki pun masuk dan menutup pintu. Hijikata izin sebentar buat nyuguhin hidangan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali membawa teh hijau dan setoples kue kering.

"Beginian doang gapapa, kan? Soalnya persediaan cemilan lagi abis." tanya Hijikata sambil menuangkan teh hijau ke cangkir Gintoki.

"Woles lah, lo kayak sama siapa aja.." jawab Gintoki (sok) kalem.

" _Dilayanin sama lo aja dah bikin gue bahagia, Hiji... Andaikan tiap hari kayak gini..."_

Beberapa menit dilalui Gintoki dan Hijikata dengan keheningan. _Absurd_ banget ga sih? Dua orang yang selalu adu otot tiap kali ketemu mendadak canggung ketika salah satunya bertamu.

" _Duh, Gusti... Hiji napa dari tadi diem aja sih? Sariawan tenggorokan? Gondokan? Padahal di telepon tadi lancar-lancar aja nyerocosnya. Apa jangan-jangan dia keganggu sama kehadiran gue, ya? Mungkin aja dia ngizinin gue ke sini karena ga enak sama SMS gue tadi... Akh! Bego lo, Gin!"_

"Hiji? Kok diem aja? Lo ngantuk ya? Gue balik aja deh," kata Gin dengan nada khawatir.

Hijikata terkesiap. "Eh, nggak kok, Gin. _Sorry_ , gue lagi susah fokus akhir-akhir ini.." katanya disempilin curhat.

Melihat mata Hijikata yang tampak kosong, terbesit rasa penasaran di dada Gintoki. Kayaknya Hijikata memang lagi ada masalah deh. Ga biasanya dia segalau ini. Mau berangkat perang aja dia ga pernah galauin soal hidup atau mati.

"Gue ga akan maksa lo buat cerita, sih.. Toh, gue juga bukan orang yang jago ngasih solusi. Tapi, kalo lo emang lagi butuh didengerin, gue siap kok.." ucap Gintoki lembut, apa adanya.

Hijikata memandang jauh ke mata Gintoki. Dia pikir mungkin ada baiknya jika kali ini sedikit menurunkan gengsinya.

"Gue... dilamar sama Takasugi..."

 _Krik. Krik._

"APA?"

Sejujurnya, Gintoki ga terlalu kaget kalau hal seperti ini bakal terjadi. Takasugi sudah lama jatuh bangun mengejar-ngejar Hijikata, jauuuuuh sebelum Gintoki menyadari dia juga ada rasa. Waktu itu dia masih sibuk mengisi kenangan-kenangannya dengan saling adu otot. Kenangan ampas yang kini disesali Gintoki.

"Gue ga tau mesti kayak gimana, Gin.. Gue dulu membenci dia karena dia teroris. Terus entah hidayah dari mana, dia berhenti ngejar-ngejar gue. Dua tahun dia menghilang, gue pikir dia bakal kembali dengan bawa pasukan yang lebih besar. Tapi perkiraan gue salah..."

Gintoki diam. Kali ini dia ngerasain hawa-hawa ga enak mengalir ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Dia membuang semuanya... Dia membubarkan Kiheitai... Dia memulai hidup baru sebagai Takasugi Shinsuke, bukan Takasugi si teroris. Begonya gue, dulu gue pernah asal ngomong kalo dia mau tobat, mungkin gue akan mempertimbangkan perasaannya... Gue menyesal, Gin, gue menyesal!"

Darah di sekujur tubuh Gintoki seolah berhenti mengalir. Hijikata sampai bicara sejauh itu, berarti...

"Hiji... apa saat itu lo ada sedikit rasa sama Takasugi? Soalnya omongan lo itu seolah ngasih kesempatan buat dia..." tanya Gin hati-hati. Hijikata membalas ucapannya dengan gelengan kencang.

"Nggak, Gin, gue berani sumpah! Gue ga pernah ada rasa sama Takasugi, bahkan sampai detik ini. Gue ga nyangka dia bakal beneran tobat dan pas balik malah buru-buru ngelamar gue. Mendingan dia balik lagi jadi teroris, deh. Gue ga pusing mikirin hal-hal kayak gini.."

Sekelibat perasaan lega mengalir di dada Gintoki. Syukurlah, pujaan hatinya ini beneran ga ada rasa sama mantan teman seperguruannya itu. Gintoki menatap dalam mata Hijikata, ga ada kebohongan di sana.

Hijikata balas menatap Gintoki lembut. " _Thanks_ ya, Gin, udah mau dengerin ocehan ga penting gue. Seriusan deh, ini lebih memusingkan daripada kisah gue dan Mitsuba dulu..." senyumnya miris. "Gue lembek banget ya soal cinta-cintaan, padahal kalo perang selalu jadi yang terdepan..."

Disenyumin begitu bikin Gintoki ga tahan untuk ga menyentuh sang pujaan. Dielusnya rambut halus Hijikata perlahan.

"Semua orang pasti begitu kok, kalo berurusan sama cinta.. Udahlah, ga usah terlalu dipikirin. Cinta kan ga bisa dipaksain, jadi ya, lo tinggal nolak dia secara baik-baik.." ucap Gintoki (sok) bijak.

"Iya, gue juga udah ngerencanain itu sebenernya. Tapi karena gue pendem sendiri, lama-lama gue jadi bebal dan baper berkepanjangan. Untung ada elo, Gin.." senyum Hijikata semakin lebar.

 _Blussshh!_

" _Bangke bener dah ni pipi.. Jangan panas di saat yang ga tepat, woy!"_

Gintoki ketawa maksa buat nutupin gugupnya. "Biasa aja kali, hehe... _Btw_ , Takasugi kan beneran tobat tuh. Lo ga terharu liat perubahannya? Ga kepikiran buat ngasih dia kesempatan?"

Jujur saja, Gintoki misuh-misuh dalam hati menanyakan ini. Apa boleh buat, kasus mengenai perasaan itu kan kudu diselidiki sampai ke akar-akarnya!

Dan sekali lagi Gintoki berpikir matanya mulai katarak. Seorang Hijikata yang terkenal seram... _blushing_?

"Nggak kepikiran sama sekali, soalnya gue..." Hijikata memelankan suaranya. "...su-suka sama orang lain..."

Gintoki mengorek telinganya, berharap upilnya ga menyumbat gendang telinga. Eh, bersih kok.

"Lo.. suka sama orang lain? Beneran?"

" _Ini napa suara gue jadi ikutan mencicit gini, sih?"_

Di luar dugaan, Hijikata mengangguk pelan.

 _JDEEEEERRR!_

Terdengar suara petir yang sangat keras. Yap, petir itu menyambar hati Gintoki.

"Si-siapa...?"

Hijikata tersentak ditanya serius seperti itu. Seluruh wajah sampai telinganya memerah hebat. Sementara Gintoki harap-harap cemas, bersiap mendengar kemungkinan terburuk.

"I-itu.. lo ga perlu tau!" sergah Hijikata. "Udah ah, bahas beginiannya. Baper mulu ga baik buat jiwa, tau!"

Hijikata boleh saja mengelak, tapi dia ga bisa berbohong sepenuhnya di depan Gintoki. Keseringan melihatnya dalam kondisi emosional, Gintoki bisa membedakan mana Hijikata yang jujur dan berbohong.

Dan kali ini Hijikata sedang dalam kondisi keduanya.

" _Maafin gue, Hiji. Gue ga boleh menyerah. Gue udah mati-matian buletin tekad buat ketemu dan ngomong langsung ke lo malam ini!"_

"Hijikata.. _sorry_ , gue masih mau bahas ini. Gue.. mau ngomong sesuatu sama lo..."

Alis Hijikata bertaut, pertanda dia ga setuju melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Tapi pancaran mata serius Gintoki membuatnya lemah. Hijikata pun menghela napas, menyetujuinya.

"Gue mau bilang ini sejak lama.. sayangnya, _timing_ -nya selalu ga tepat. Gue harap lo ga kaget mendengar ini..."

Bolehkah Gintoki berharap? Dia seperti mendengar detak jantung Hijikata berdentum keras. Ibarat kesetrum listrik, jantungnya juga ikut berdentum. Dentuman yang membuatnya stres. Dentuman yang seolah meraung-raung menunggu pernyataan.

" _Tenanglah, wahai jantung yang gue cinta sampai mati seperti gue mencintai Hijikata sampai mati juga... Gue mau nyatain perasaan doang, ga sampe belah dada biar Hijikata mengerti... Akh! Pokoknya harus bisa! Masa' begini doang gue cemen!"_

"Hijikata..."

" _Gue suka sama lo.. Lo mau ga jadi pacar gue?"_

"Gue suka sama lo.. Lo mau ga nikah sama gue?"

Uh oh. Kali ini malah mulut lo yang berkata jujur, Bang...

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: Ini hanyalah sebuah** _ **fanfiction**_ **abal-abal.**

 **A/N: Ingat, ini Gintama. Animenya aja bisa nyeleneh, apalagi fanfictnya!**

 **Nikah_Yuk_Nikah**

Ga ada yang tahu kapan dan gimana semua ini terjadi. Baik Shinsengumi, maupun Yorozuya.

Gintoki dan Hijikata memutuskan untuk menikah.

Hal yang langka dan baru pertama kalinya terjadi di Edo. Memang sih, banyak pasangan humu di Edo, hanya saja yang berani terang-terangan baru pasangan _freelancer_ - _policeman_ ini. Dalam beberapa saat, berita tersebut langsung gempar di seluruh di Edo. Mereka bahkan dijuluki "Pelopor Cinta Tidak Mengenal Kemaluan".

Err... maksudnya, "Jenis Kelamin".

Gintoki dan Hijikata bahkan tutup mulut mengenai proses lamaran mereka. Iyalah, ga penting banget. _Wong_ Gintoki niatnya malem itu cuma mau nembak, eeeh ternyata mulut berkata lain. Lebih jujur pula.

Gintoki memang sudah lama pingin ngelamar Hijikata, ga pake proses 'jalanin dulu apa adanya' yang berbelit-belit. Nguras hati, pikiran, tenaga, apalagi dompet. Bagus kalo beneran jodoh. Kalo nggak?

Ketika diinterogasi Kondou, Shinpachi, Kagura, dan Otose perihal proses perkenalan mereka yang singkat, Gintoki menjawab _simple._

"Siapa bilang perkenalan gue dan Hiji itu singkat? Gue dah kenal dia dari tahun 2003 _keleus_ , dari pertama kali si Sorachi ngarang Gintama. Sekarang dah tahun 2018. Lima belas tahun, coy... kurang kenal apa lagi? Hampir semua hal gila gue lakuin bareng dia. Dia telanjang bulet pun gue udah liat... kurang deket apa coba?"

"Bagian "telanjang bulet"nya ga perlu diperjelas, woy!" protes Hijikata.

Keempat interogator itu terdiam. Bener juga, sih.. Dua humu itu kan dah saling mengenal. Kalo masih harus pacaran, keduanya keburu jamuran. Gintoki juga keburu lemah syahwat. Kasihan Hijikata, kan?

Terus soal realita kehidupan. Gintoki dan Hijikata sama-sama sadar siapa pasangan mereka. Gintoki sadar Hijikata itu polisi, duitnya pasti lebih banyak dibandingkan dia. Jeleknya, Hijikata itu perokok berat, yang kemungkinan akan membuatnya mati muda.

Sementara itu, Hijikata sadar Gintoki laki-laki paling malas di seluruh jagat. Saking malasnya, bisa jadi membuatnya darah tinggi setiap hari.

Tapi karena cinta, mereka tetap mau bersatu. Sebagai orang dewasa, mereka mengerti pasangan mereka hanyalah manusia biasa. Isinya manusia selain kentut dan jeroan, salah dan dosa, kan?

"Kalo lo sendiri, Hijikata? Lo dan keriting sialan ini kan hobinya adu bacot sama otot nih. Gue ga mau lho, kontrakan gue hancur lebur gara-gara lo ribut sama dia. Apalagi dia jarang bayar sewa." tanya Otose.

Gintoki manyun. "Ya elah, _baba.._ kayak kontrakan lo ga pernah hancur aja sebelum-sebelumnya,"

Hijikata menoyor Gintoki, lalu menjawab kalem. "Soal itu, Otose-san ga perlu khawatir. Kalo ada apa-apa sama kontrakan Anda, saya akan ikut bertanggung jawab. Tapi kalo kontrakan Anda hancur gara-gara ditembak sama bazoka si Sougo, itu diluar tanggung jawab saya, ya." katanya sambil melirik Kagura.

Kagura mendelik. "Lah, kenapa ngeliriknya ke gue? Gue kalo berantem sama dia juga di tanah lapang, _keleus!_ "

"Nah, _baba_ udah denger sendiri dari mulut Hiji, kan? Sekarang giliran siapa nih yang mau interogasi? Mumpung gue ama Hiji belom jalan ke butik." tanya Gintoki.

"Dih, gaya banget lo ke butik. Baju konveksi aja lo ga mampu beli." nyinyir Kagura.

"Eh, cina kampret. Gue ga mampu beli karena duitnya gue tabung buat _fitting_ baju nikah. Lagian sirik amat dah gue beli barang mahal."

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan, udah deh debat ga pentingnya. Kondou-san mau nanya sesuatu ke Gin-san dari tadi," Shinpachi menengahi.

"Gorilla-san mau nanya apa?" tanya Gintoki.

"Apa ya? hm... ah, soal keturunan. Kalian juga sadar kan, kalian ini mustahil punya anak. Kalian gapapa soal itu?" tanya Kondou serius.

Seisi ruangan hening. Dalam hati semua interogator membenarkan pertanyaan Kondou. Mereka sebenernya udah gatal mau nanya itu juga, tapi ragu-ragu.

Gintoki membuka suara. "Gampang. Tinggal minta sama _author_ -san, _genre_ -nya ditambahinMPREG."

Hijikata tersedak asap rokok. Pipinya _blushing._ "MAKSUD LO APA, KERITING? SEGITU GAMPANGNYA YA LO NGOMONG?!"

"Hah? Bener, kan? Kita sama-sama berbatang, isinya sama-sama kecebong. Di dunia nyata emang mustahil. Tapi ini _fanfiction_ , beb. Suka-suka si _author_ ngasih _genre!_ "

"I-Iya, sih..."

"Lagian, emangnya lo ga mau punya keturunan dari gue?"

Hijikata makin _blushing_. "Ma-Mau, sih..."

"Yodah, beres masalah. Gimana, Gorilla-san? Puas dengan jawaban saya?"

"Puas banget, Gin-san!" Kondou menatap ke langit-langit. " _Author_ -san, saya _request_ _genre_ , ya! Saya pingin cepet-cepet punya ponakan. Kalo bisa sih yang banyak. Hahahahahaaa...!"

"IYA, _AUTHOR-_ SAN! KAMI JUGA MAU GINHIJI PUNYA ANAK!" teriak Shinpachi dan Kagura ikut-ikutan.

"Lo gimana, _baba_?" tanya Gintoki penuh harap.

Otose menghembuskan asap rokoknya lalu menjawab, "Gue sih terserah kalian aja, itu hak kalian mau punya anak atau nggak. Tapi emang ada bagusnya sih, gue bisa punya cucu sebelum gue mati."

Shinpachi menggeleng. "Hush, Otose-san ga boleh ngomong begitu.." Dia menatap riang pasangan itu. "Semuanya setuju kalian punya anak. Semangat ya, Gin-san, Hijikata-san!"

"Hahaha... Woles, Shinpachi.. Stamina gue aja tetap terjaga tiap kali perang, apalagi cuma 'main kuda-kudaan'? Genjot terus sampe kecebongnya berhenti berenang! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA...!"

 _DUAGH!_

"BERHENTI NGOMONGIN HAL YANG BIKIN GUE MALU, B*NGS*T!"

Hijikata keluar dengan kepala berasap. Semuanya hanya diam menatap kasihan pada Gintoki yang _kejengkang_.

 _Sebodo teuing_ lah...

 **Nikah_Yuk_Nikah**

Hari pernikahan Gintoki dan Hijikata.

Sebelum prosesi ritual pernikahan dimulai, Gintoki menyampaikan ke biksu yang akan menikahkan mereka bahwa setelah ini Hijikata nggak akan mengganti marganya. Bukan karena mereka sesama laki-laki, tapi marga Hijikata adalah marga yang begitu berharga. Marga peninggalan Tamegorou, kakak laki-laki Hijikata yang sangat dia sayangi.

Gintoki nggak keberatan dengan penetapan marga itu. Lagi pula, Gintoki juga udah keenakan manggil bebebnya "Hiji". Kedengarannya lebih _cute_ gitu.

Tinggal sedikit lagi mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami-'istri', terdengar suara keributan dari luar. Gintoki dan Hijikata yang punya insting tajam, segera berlari ke sumber suara.

Itu Takasugi!

" _What the hell.._ itu orang maunya apa, sih?" gerutu Gintoki.

Takasugi berdiri di depan gerbang markas Shinsengumi dengan sorot mata tajam. Beberapa anak buah Hijikata ada yang terkapar di tanah.

"Hijikata, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa lo ga ngasih tahu gue lo mau nikah sama Gintoki?" suara Takasugi merendah, meredam amarah.

Okita muncul dari belakang Hijikata membawa bazoka. "Aduduh.. musuh lama kembali lagi. Belom puas juga lo gangguin hidup Hijikata-san?"

"Gue ga ada urusan sama lo, bocah. Gue mau minta penjelasan dari Wakil Komandan lo. Sekarang!"

"Wah, minta ditembak beneran nih orang. Oke, bersiaplah–"

"Tunggu, Sougo. Biar gue yang bicara, ini urusan gue. Gintoki, lo juga, turunin pedang lo. Takasugi ga bawa senjata apa-apa sekarang." pinta Hijikata.

"Tapi kalo dia tiba-tiba nyulik lo gimana? Hari ini kita nikah, lho!" sergah Gintoki cemas.

Hijikata tersenyum meyakinkan. "Gue pastikan masalah ini selesai dengan cepat. Dia cuma minta penjelasan, kan? Lo ga perlu sekhawatir itu, Gin.."

Gintoki melunak mendengar perkataan itu. "Ugh, oke. Tapi inget, sedikit aja dia nyentuh lo, gue bakal ngerobek-robek ususnya dan jadiin makanan anjing!" ancamnya ga main-main.

Hijikata menatap Takasugi. "Kita bicara di tempat lain."

Takasugi mengikuti Hijikata pergi. Sesampainya di taman dekat markas, mereka berdiri berhadapan. Raut Takasugi belum berubah, kesal setengah mati.

"Apa lagi yang perlu gue jelasin ke lo?" tanya Hijikata.

Takasugi mengepalkan tangannya. "Kenapa lo ga pernah bilang orang yang mau lo nikahin itu Gintoki? Lo sadar dia siapa kan, Hijikata? Dia bukan yang terbaik buat lo!"

"Gue tahu," jawab Hijikata. "Dia itu bisa dibilang manusia paling ga berguna di Bumi. Kerjanya serabutan, sukanya mabok tiap malam. Siapa yang tahu bahwa akhirnya gue bisa jatuh cinta sama dia? Ga ada yang tahu, Gi. Bahkan diri gue sendiri pun ga pernah tahu.."

"Lalu apa artinya perjuangan gue selama ini buat bahagiain lo? Gue mati-matian berubah. Gue membuang semuanya. Gue berusaha jadi manusia yang lebih baik demi elo, Hijikata.."

Hijikata menghela napas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Gue akan bilang yang sejujurnya ke elo. Dengerin baik-baik sampai gue selesai."

"...Oke."

"Gue udah jatuh cinta dengan Gintoki, lama sebelum kita bertemu. Saat itu gue dan dia masih sama-sama gengsi untuk mengakui, makanya setiap kami bertemu selalu bertengkar. Entah kenapa gue merasa dia ngelakuin itu untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Gue pun begitu. Sampai akhirnya kita bertemu, banyak hal-hal ga terduga yang terjadi sampai sekarang..."

"..."

"Salah satunya adalah gue masih mencintai Gintoki sampai detik ini..."

"Hijikata..."

"Gue menghargai pengorbanan besar-besaran lo, Takasugi... Tapi sekali lagi maaf, cinta gue ke dia ga pernah bisa hilang, sebesar apapun usaha gue untuk mencoba..."

Takasugi mengernyit sedih. "Jadi.. usaha gue selama ini belom ada apa-apanya, ya... Dan ternyata gue memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu kalah dari Gintoki..."

"Oya, gue juga minta maaf karena ucapan gue dulu yang terkesan memberi lo harapan.. Waktu itu gue sedikit putus asa, jadi permintaan itu keluar dari mulut gue begitu aja.. Gue ga nyangka lo bakal bener-bener berubah, Takasugi.. Gue pikir omong kosong gue itu ga akan berefek apa-apa..."

"Lo seharusnya tahu gue ini baperan, Hijikata!" sergah Takasugi. "Jatuh cinta sama lo bikin gue lebih sensitif dan gila!"

"Makanya gue minta maaf untuk itu."

"Sebanyak apapun lo minta maaf, rasa sakit gue akan selalu ada, Hijikata..."

"Sebanyak apapun lo menyatakan cinta, perasaan gue tetap ga akan berubah, Takasugi..."

Takasugi terkesiap. Seluruh sel-sel di tubuhnya seolah mati sesaat. Terutama di hatinya. Pening dan buram. Dia tidak mampu melihat dan berpikir..

"Gue udah menyampaikan yang sejujurnya ke elo. Mulai detik ini, gue berharap semuanya akan baik-baik aja, terutama buat lo. Gue akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan lo, Takasugi..."

Hijikata pergi meninggalkan Takasugi yang masih mematung. Dia ga memungkiri, ikut merasa sakit akibat menolak cinta seseorang mentah-mentah. Ditambah orang itu berjuang mati-matian menjadi lebih baik demi dirinya, dan dia masih saja buta...

Namun dia sadar, dia juga berhak menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Bahagia, sedih, kecewa, marah, dan segala macam perasaan lainnya menguat dan bercampur aduk ketika dia bersama Gintoki. Hanya Gintoki yang mampu membuatnya _move on_ dari Mitsuba, padahal Gintoki sendiri ga melakukan sesuatu yang berarti.

Boleh kan dia menganggap ini sebagai benang merah takdir?

Gintoki pernah bilang, _"Jodoh itu kadang-kadang datang ga disangka-sangka. Kita ga bisa memprediksi kapan datangnya dan dengan siapa. Percaya atau ngga, kalo beneran jodoh, prosesnya pasti akan dimudahkan sama Yang Di Atas..."_

"Pantesan lo dengan gampangnya bilang pingin nikah, Gin.. Begonya gue nge-iya-in aja lagi. Mungkin omongan lo memang ada benernya..." Hijikata tersenyum.

Sekembalinya ke markas, Hijikata langsung diserbu sama pasukan Shinsengumi dan Yorozuya. Gintoki meraba-raba wajah dan tubuh Hijikata dari atas sampai bawah, kali aja nemu goresan kecil di sana. Hijikata risih diliatin banyak pasang mata.

"Gin, _stop!_ Gue ga kenapa-napa! Malu tahu diliatin gitu!" cegah Hijikata sebelum Gintoki curi-curi kesempatan ngeraba bagian-bagian privatnya.

"Ngga sebelum gue bener-bener mastiin calon 'istri' gue masih semulus sebelum pergi tadi!"

"Tapi gue emang masih mulus, bangke! DAN KALIAN, BALIK KE TEMPAT MASING-MASING! JANGAN LIATIN GUE!"

"Arara.. Toshi masih aja malu-malu diperlakukan manis gitu sama Gin-san. Hahaha!" goda Kondou.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan, Kondou-san! GINTOKI, BANGUN ATAU KITA GA JADI NIKAH!"

"EEEEEH?! JANGAN DONG, BEB! LO TEGA BIARIN GUE MATI BUNUH DIRI?!"

"YA UDAH, BANGUN! GUE CAPEK ABIS NGELADENIN TAKASUGI! LO JANGAN NAMBAHIN EMOSI GUE!"

Gintoki langsung berdiri tegak dan memasang sikap hormat. "Baik, Yang Mulia. Akan segera saya laksanakan!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Gintoki mengangkat Hijikata dan menggendongnya di pundak, mirip kayak kuli gotong beras. Hijikata yang kaget plus malu itu pun mukul-mukul punggung Gintoki.

"TURUNIN GUE, KERITING SIALAN! FIX KITA GA JADI NIKAH!"

Gintoki malah ketawa bahagia. "Hahaha... silakan Yang Mulia mau ngomong apa aja. Yang jelas, hamba lagi bahagia, jadi pinginnya jahil mulu ke Yang Mulia. HAHAHAHAHA...!"

Semua yang menyaksikan adegan _nggilani_ tapi _sweet_ itu pun tertawa kencang. Jarang-jarang Wakil Komandan mereka bisa luar biasa malu begitu. _Cute_ dan gemesin!

Prosesi pernikahan tradisional mereka pun berlanjut dengan hikmat. Kini Gintoki dan Hijikata resmi menjadi pasangan suami-'istri'.

Gintoki mencium lembut bibir Hijikata, yang disambut dengan sorak-sorai serta ucapan selamat dari seluruh anggota Shinsengumi dan Yorozuya. Otose, Tama, dan Catherine pun turut hadir. Malam itu mereka hanya berpesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan pernikahan GinHiji. Resepsi yang sesungguhnya baru akan digelar beberapa hari lagi.

Di antara semua orang yang mabuk–kecuali Shinpachi, Kagura, dan Tama. Mereka pulang lebih dulu–Gintoki dan Hijikata diam-diam keluar dari ruangan. Malam itu bulan lagi cerah-cerahnya dan bintang-bintang bertaburan, membangun suasana romantis untuk mereka.

Gintoki menyelipkan jari-jarinya di jari-jari Hijikata, lalu mencium punggung tangannya. Hijikata yang malu-malu pun menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Gintoki. Mereka tersenyum sumringah sambil menatap keanggunan malam.

Dan perasaan meledak-ledak di dalam dada pun tidak mampu lagi Gintoki bendung...

"Hiji..."

"Hm?"

Gintoki berbisik, "Lanjutin di kamar, yuk."

Kalo udah halal begini, mau ngapa-ngapain juga enak, kan?

 **TBC or END?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: Adegan R-18!**

 **A/N: Ingat, ini Gintama. Animenya aja bisa nyeleneh, apalagi fanfictnya!**

 **Nikah_Yuk_Nikah**

"Hiji..."

"Hm?"

Gintoki berbisik, "Lanjutin di kamar, yuk."

Hijikata tidak menjawab. Satu anggukan lemah sudah cukup membuat Gintoki mengerti.

Dengan cengiran yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya, Gintoki menggiring Hijikata masuk ke kamar. Kamar yang memang disiapkan khusus untuk mereka. Orang luar yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk!

Gintoki menggelar sebuah futon berukuran besar di atas tatami, kemudian mematikan lampu. Ruangan seketika menjadi remang-remang, hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dan bintang-bintang dari jendela. Dalam keadaan setengah buta, Hijikata terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menariknya dan menghempaskannya ke atas futon.

Hijikata dapat melihat siluet wajah tampan Gintoki di atas tubuhnya. Jantung Hijikata seketika berdetak dua kali lebih kencang. Inikah saatnya..?

Gintoki menurunkan wajahnya lalu mencium lembut bibir Hijikata. Yang dicium pun membalas, mengikuti setiap pergerakan bibir pria di atasnya. Terbawa suasana, ciuman pun semakin dalam. Ini pertama kali bagi keduanya bersentuhan dengan seseorang seintim ini.

Tangan Gintoki yang tadinya diam kini ikut bergerak. Menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hijikata yang masih dibalut kimono resmi. Gintoki mengendurkan _obi_ di pinggang Hijikata agar leluasa memainkan tangannya.

Gintoki menurunkan kerah kimono Hijikata perlahan. Terpampang jelaslah leher, bahu, serta dada putih mulusnya.

 _Gulp._

Luar biasa indah pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya kini. Dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerah, pakaian yang berantakan, serta dua tangan yang terkulai di kedua sisi kepala...

"Hiji.. lo membangunkan iblis putih di dalam diri gue yang selama ini tertidur..."

Hijikata terbelalak. "A-Apa?"

" _Sorry_ , gue ga bisa menahannya lagi.."

Dengan cepat Gintoki menyerang leher Hijikata dan meninggalkan beberapa _kiss mark_ di sana. Kemudian ciumannya turun ke bahu, hingga sampai pada dada Hijikata yang menggoda. Dua _nipple_ itu seolah mengundangnya untuk segera dimanjakan.

Gintoki mengecup dan menjilat beberapa kali _nipple_ di sebelah kiri, sedangkan _nipple_ kanannya dicubit dan dipijat-pijat terlebih dulu. Desahan-desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir Hijikata, mewakili sensasi kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Puas mengecup dan menjilat, Gintoki pun menghisap kuat _nipple_ itu hingga membuat Hijikata menggelinjang. Punggung Hijikata melengkung ke atas, sedangkan tangannya meremas-remas seprai di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"A-Ah! G-Gin... Ah~"

Hijikata lemah terhadap sentuhan di seluruh titik-titik vitalnya. Semua sentuhan itu sukses membuatnya gila dan melayang.

Cukup dengan _nipple_ kiri, kini giliran memanjakan yang kanan. Gintoki mengulangi gerakannya seperti sebelumnya: mengecup dan menjilat, lalu menghisap kuat-kuat. Tangan Hijikata yang semula meremas seprai berpindah ke rambut Gintoki. Remasan kuat pada rambutnya semakin membangkitkan nafsu Gintoki untuk menelusuri tubuh sang 'istri' lebih jauh lagi.

Tangan Gintoki menyibak bagian bawah kimono Hijikata hingga terpampang dua paha mulusnya. Diciuminya paha kiri Hijikata perlahan sampai turun mendekati selangkangan.

" _Ah.. ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu..."_

Gintoki baru saja hendak menyentuh bagian 'penting' itu ketika sebuah suara dalam kepalanya menggema...

" _Resepsi pernikahan kalian akan diselenggarakan tiga hari lagi. Jaga stamina 'istri' lo baik-baik. Sampai gue liat dia kesakitan atau jalannya pincang, detik itu juga gue BOTAKIN SEMUA RAMBUT di badan lo sekaligus!"_

Ancaman dari Otose membuat Gintoki tersadar, lalu menampar pipinya sendiri. _"Anjrit! Apa yang gue lakuin?"_

"Gin...?" suara lirih Hijikata memanggilnya. Dia bingung kenapa Gintoki tiba-tiba berhenti.

Merasa bersalah, Gintoki mengelus pipi Hijikata dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Maaf, Hiji.. Gue hampir aja melanggar janji gue untuk ga menyentuh lo dulu.." sesal Gintoki.

Hijikata terkesiap. "Gu-Gue gapapa kok, Gin! Lo b-boleh lanjut–"

"Ssst.." Gintoki menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Hijikata. "Nggak, Hiji.. Gue udah janji, ga mungkin gue ingkarin. Udah ya, sekarang kita tidur. Besok kita bakal sibuk buat persiapan resepsi. Gue ga mau lo kecapekan, oke?"

Dalam hati Hijikata kecewa, tapi dia mengerti Gintoki melakukan ini untuknya. Hijikata pun mengangguk, menimbulkan senyum simpul di bibir Gintoki.

Gintoki mengambil piyama di lemari untuk mereka. Yang berlengan panjang untuk Hijikata, dan yang berlengan pendek untuknya. Alasannya sih biar Hijikata ga masuk angin, padahal dia cuma pingin liat Hijikata keliatan imut-imut karena piyamanya berwarna _baby blue_ bermotif Teddy Bear _._ Dasar modus...

Mereka tidur berpelukan. Hijikata menyamankan posisinya di dada Gintoki, menggunakan lengan kekar Gintoki sebagai bantalnya. Gintoki pun memeluknya erat sembari membelai rambut halusnya.

Mereka pun bermimpi indah malam itu...

 **Nikah_Yuk_Nikah**

Hari resepsi pernikahan pun tiba.

Resepsi tersebut diselenggarakan di markas Shinsengumi dengan tema _garden party._ Semakin siang, semakin banyak tamu yang datang. Gintoki dan Hijikata sengaja membuat pesta di siang hari, sebab di Edo sedang musim semi, bunga sakura bertebaran mengelilingi halaman tempat resepsi.

Gintoki dan Hijikata bersanding di altar pengantin. Jika biasanya kostum mereka disesuaikan dengan warna rambut, kali ini berbeda. Gintoki mengenakan stelan jas berwana hitam, sedangkan Hijikata berwarna putih. Keduanya sibuk menyalami tamu-tamu yang terus berdatangan dan meminta foto bersama. Meja panjang di samping altar mereka dibanjiri oleh karangan bunga dan hadiah pernikahan.

"Yo, Kintoki! Cieee yang udah melepas masa lajang. Ahahahaha...!"

"Gue ga pernah nyangka lo bakal segercep ini, Gintoki. 'Istri' lo ini musuh abadi gue pula. Kayaknya gue mulai harus hati-hati sama lo nih, takut-takut lo ikutan sekongkol buat nangkep gue. Hahaha..."

" _Shut up,_ Katsura! Khusus hari ini aja lo gue biarin berkeliaran. Besok lo balik lagi jadi buronan. Inget itu." dongkol Hijikata.

"Duh, jangan galak gitu dong, Hijikata-san. Hehe.."

"Soal nangkepin lo mah itu urusan Hiji, coy. Bukan urusan gue. Gue malah bersyukur kalo lo ketangkep. Hahaha... SAKIT, ZURA B*NGS*T!" teriak Gintoki karena digetok pakai papan punya Elizabeth.

" _ZURA JANAI, KATSURA DA!_ DASAR _KUSO TENPA!"_

"Ahahahaha... Sudah, sudah, ini kan hari yang bahagia. Jangan berantem gitu ah." Sakamoto memberikan sebuah bingkisan besar kepada Gintoki. "Selamat ya, buat kalian berdua. Gue doain pernikahan kalian _long last_ sampai maut memisahkan. Hahaha..."

Hijikata tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sakamoto-san."

" _Thanks, bro._ Lo berdua juga, buruan halalin pasangan lo pada. Kasihan kalo perempuan udah berumur." ujar Gintoki sambil melirik ke arah Mutsu dan Ikumatsu yang sedang mengobrol.

" _Slow down, bro._ Dikit lagi kekumpul nih modalnya." jawab Katsura yang dianggukin Sakamoto. Dia mengeluarkan bingkisan berukuran kecil dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada Hijikata. "Ini dari gue. Jangan liat dari ukurannya, tapi liat dari 'kepuasan' setelah memakainya,"

"Apa nih? Jangan bilang ini bom." curiga Hijikata sambil menerima bingkisan itu.

"Gue ga sekejam itu _keleus_ , ngebom 'istri' temen gue sendiri di hari resepsi pernikahannya.." elak Katsura. "Tapi kalo besok sih mungkin.. HAHAHAAA!"

"Anjir ni anak. Udah sana lo, balik ke calon bini lo!" usir Gintoki.

"Ahahahaha... Ya udah, balik yuk, Zura. Kintoki udah ngusir kita tuh. Ahahaha...!"

" _Bye_ **,** Gintoki! Hijikata-san! Haha... _Btw_ , Sakamoto, _Zura janai, Katsura da!_ "

Seperginya Sakamoto dan Katsura, Gintoki melirik ke bingkisan di tangan Hijikata. "Tadi Zura bilang... "kepuasan setelah memakai ini"? Kira-kira ini isinya apa, _beb_?"

"Tau dah. Dot bayi kali." jawab Hijikata asal.

"Kondom sama pelumas juga bisa,"

 _DUAGH!_

"Berhenti ngebayangin yang jorok-jorok, keriting."

"KAGURA-CHAN! MAKANAN ITU UNTUK TAMU! JANGAN NGEGAS, WOY!"

Seluruh tatapan tertuju pada cewek berambut _vermilion_ yang makan dengan brutal dan cowok berkacamata yang berusaha menghentikannya.

"Gue laper, _megane!_ Tiga hari gue kurang makan gegara nyiapin ni resepsi, tau ga?!"

"Tapi jangan makanan buat tamu juga dong! Makanan buat kita udah gue siapin di dalem!"

"Yang itu sih udah abis dari kapan tau,"

"HAH? GUE MASAK NASI LIMA LITER LO ABISIN BEGITU AJA?!"

Hijikata merengut menyaksikan pertengkaran duo bocah Yorozuya itu. "Gintoki, anak-anak lo tuh, kudu didisiplinin. Mengganggu tamu yang lain tau."

Gintoki menghela nafas. Dia udah menduga ini bakal terjadi. "Iya, bentar ya."

Tanpa aba-aba, Gintoki menggeplak kepala Kagura dan Shinpachi menggunakan gulungan majalah. "Bisa tenang dikit ga, bocah-bocah sableng? Kagura, lo kira-kira dong makannya. Tamu belom semuanya dateng, masa' makanannya udah mau abis. Lo juga, Shinpachi, bacot lo kecilin dikit. Malu-maluin gue aja lo pada."

"Maaf, Gin-san, gue kelepasan.." sesal Shinpachi. "Abisnya Kagura-chan makanin persediaan nasi kita juga, sampe ga kesisa malah. Kan kesel gue jadinya!"

Gintoki menepuk jidatnya. "Yodah lo berdua, sana cari makan di luar. Jangan balik sebelum lo pada kenyang dan mulut lo pada mingkem!" usir Gintoki sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang.

"Wah, ini banyak banget, Gin-chan!" seru Kagura. "Ayo, Shinpachi, kita ke restoran _steak_ yang baru buka itu! Mumpung hari ini lagi diskon!" Kagura langsung ngibrit keluar.

"Makasih ya, Gin-san." kata Shinpachi. "Kagura-chan, tungguin gue!"

Dua bocah itu pun keluar dari pelataran pesta. Akhirnya suasana damai lagi. Gintoki pun kembali ke altar dengan membawa sepiring _cake_ dan _lemon tea_.

" _Beb_ , lo belom nyicipin kuenya, kan? Nih, gue bawain buat lo." Gintoki menyodorkan _cake_ itu pada Hijikata.

"Oh, _thanks_ , ya." Hijikata memakan _cake_ itu. "Enak, Gin. Lo coba deh."

Gintoki menerima suapan dari Hijikata. "Wah, iya enak! Apalagi makannya disuapin sama lo. Hehe.."

Hijikata sedikit _blushing._ "Apa sih, gombal lo."

"Yaelah, digombalin laki sendiri juga. Haha.. Eh, suapin lagi dong!"

"Lo ngambilin buat gue, tapi lo sendiri yang makan."

"Enak banget soalnya! Hehe..."

"GIN-SAAAAAN!"

"Uhuk! Ohok!"

"Yah, dia keselek. Nih, buruan minum." Hijikata memberikan _lemon tea_ yang langsung ditenggak habis oleh Gintoki.

"Haaah.. Et dah, lagi enak-enak makan malah diteriakin. Ya kaget lah!" gerutu Gintoki pada cewek genit berambut ungu yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Gin-san, kok tega banget sih lo campakin gue? Hueeeee...!" Sarutobi (sok) nangis bombay.

Hijikata _stay calm._ Dia udah bisa nebak di pesta ini bakal banyak _fans_ Gintoki yang patah hati. Melihat Gintoki masih ditemplok sana-sini, cemburu sih pasti, tapi yah.. mau gimana lagi. Biarin deh, mereka puas-puasin nempelin Gintoki untuk yang terakhir kali. Toh, Gintoki sekarang miliknya seorang.

Gintoki mendorong Sarutobi yang bergelayut manja di lengannya dengan kesal. "Woy, Sacchan, kalem napa lo! Nggak enak tau diliatin orang-orang ama bini gue!"

"Lagian Gin-san ga kedengeran kabar pacarannya, tiba-tiba dateng ngasih undangan. Lo kan tau gue suka sama lo sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu! Butuh tiga puluh tahun buat gue _move on_ dari lo! Huweee...!"

"Idih, lebay. Lo sih, terlalu nge- _fans_ sama gue, sampe orang yang beneran sayang sama lo tepat di depan mata ga keliatan," ujar Gintoki.

"Sayang sama gue? Siapa?"

"Ogah ngasih tau. Pikir aja sendiri."

"Dih, Gin-san mah ngeselin!"

"Ngeselin gini juga lo demen sama gue,"

"Iya, sih.. Haha." Sarutobi berbalik menghadap Hijikata yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. "Hijikata-san.."

"...Ya?"

Sarutobi menggenggam kedua tangan Hijikata erat. Bola matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, namun senyum lembut tetap terkembang.

"Saya.. titip Gin-san kepada Anda. Saya tahu saya bukan siapa-siapa Gin-san, tetapi saya menganggap Gin-san sudah seperti keluarga sendiri.. Saya mohon ke Hijikata-san, jaga Gin-san baik-baik, kadar diabetesnya sudah di atas normal. Dia juga sembrono mengatur keuangan, lebih mementingkan beli majalah _JUMP!_ , ke bar, dan _pachinko_ daripada beli beras.. Pokoknya masih banyak lagi kelakuan bodoh Gin-san yang mungkin Hijikata-san belum tahu..."

Mendengar itu, Hijikata sedikit tersentuh. Dia diam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Sarutobi.

"Tetapi saya sangat tulus mencintai Gin-san.. Maka dari itu, saya berdoa agar orang yang saya cintai bahagia.. Gin-san sudah memilih Anda, maka saya juga akan mempercayai pilihan Gin-san.. Se-Semoga kalian b-bahagia... hiks,"

Gintoki dan Hijikata terkesiap. Rasa kesal terhadap Sarutobi menguap entah kemana. Hijikata menatap Gintoki, meminta izin untuk menghibur gadis ini. Gintoki pun mengangguk.

Hijikata merengkuh Sarutobi ke dalam dekapannya. Sarutobi pun membelalakkan matanya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menangis, Sarutobi-san.. Dan terima kasih sudah mempercayai saya sebagai teman hidup Gintoki.. Saya dan Gintoki juga akan mendoakan kebahagiaan Sarutobi-san, jadi tolong, jangan menangis lagi..." hibur Hijikata sambil mengusap air mata Sarutobi.

"EHEM!"

Sebuah deheman keras dari belakang Sarutobi membuat tiga pasang mata itu menoleh.

"Gintoki, Hijikata-san, _sorry_ ya, mengganggu ketenangan acara kalian. Tau sendiri lah, Sarutobi emang suka teriak-teriak terus nangis ga jelas," kata cowok berambut cokelat muda.

"Zenzou! Sejak kapan lo di sini?" tanya Sarutobi.

"Dari tadi. Gue cariin kemana-mana, ternyata lo di sini." Hattori mendekati Gintoki dan Hijikata sambil tersenyum. "Selamat ya, buat kalian berdua. Semoga pernikahan kalian langgeng sampai tua. Oya, ini dari gue dan Sarutobi. Kami belinya barengan soalnya memang cuma ada satu di desa kami,"

Gintoki dengan senang menerima bingkisan itu. "Wih, repot-repot amat sampe pulang kampung segala. Makasih ya!"

Hijikata membungkuk sopan. "Terima kasih banyak, Hattori-san!"

"Hahaha.. woles lah. Yuk, Sarutobi, ke halaman tengah. Yang lain udah ngantre mau salaman sama pengantinnya."

Sarutobi pun segera mendekati Hattori dan menggamit lengannya manja. Memang sudah kebiasaan Sarutobi, suka gelayutan sama orang yang dekat dengannya, ga peduli cewek atau cowok. Hattori yang tiba-tiba ditempel begitu pun terkejut dan... _blushing?_

"Oke deh! Sampai jumpa lagi, Gin-san! Hijikata-san!" lambai Sarutobi lalu berjalan bersama Hattori, membaur bersama tamu-tamu yang lain.

Gintoki tersenyum menatap kepergian mereka, sementara Hijikata terbengong-bengong...

"Gin.."

"Apa?"

"Orang yang sayang sama Sarutobi itu.. maksud lo Hattori?"

"Iyalah, _beb._ Siapa lagi?"

"Keliatan, sih. Masa' iya jelas banget gitu si Sarutobi ga sadar?"

"Dia kan bego dan 'buta'. Wajarlah,"

"Ckck.. lengkap tuh penderitaan Hattori,"

"Anehnya, Hattori masih aja sayang sama dia, kan? Walaupun ga dinotis. Hehe.."

"Iya, sih. Hihi.."

"Gin-san, Hijikata-san."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Seorang wanita cantik berkursi roda dan anak kecil yang mendorongnya menghampiri mereka dengan senyum.

" _Aniki!_ Selamat ya, buat pernikahannya!"

"Hinowa-san? Seita?!"

Hinowa tersenyum sambil menyalami Gintoki dan Hijikata. "Gin-san sudah lama ga mampir ke Yoshiwara, sekalinya mampir ternyata menyebar undangan. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Saya mendoakan semua yang terbaik selalu ada dalam pernikahan ini.." ucap Hinowa tulus yang diamini oleh dua pengantin itu. "Seita, berikan hadiahnya pada Gin-san."

Seita mengeluarkan hadiah dari dalam tas kainnya. "Tolong diterima ya, _Aniki!_ "

"Wah, makasih banyak, ya!" seru Gintoki.

"Terima kasih, Hinowa-san, Seita-kun." kata Hijikata.

Gintoki heran menatap hadiah itu. "Eh? Kenapa ada dua?"

"Yang besar dari aku dan Ibu, yang kecil dari Tsukuyo-nee!"

"Tsukuyo?!" Gintoki mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling pelataran. "Mana dia? Kok ga keliatan?"

Hinowa tersenyum simpul, menatap Gintoki dan Hijikata bergantian. "Dia sudah puas hanya dengan melihat kalian berbahagia dari kejauhan. Mungkin memang ga sopan, tapi aku mengerti dia belum siap bertemu dengan kalian. Kuharap kalian mengerti.."

Mendengar itu, tatapan Gintoki berubah lesu. Hijikata yang sedari tadi diam, inisiatif buka suara.

"Kami mengerti, Hinowa-san.. Mungkin saat ini Tsukuyo-san masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menata kembali hatinya.. Terlebih jika dia memiliki kenangan yang indah bersama Gintoki dulu.." senyum Hijikata. "Sampaikan salam kami padanya.. Kami akan selalu mendoakan kebahagian untuknya..."

Hinowa mengangguk. "Akan saya sampaikan pesan dari kalian,"

"Hinowa-san,"

"Ya, Gin-san?"

"Katakan pada Tsukuyo, "Lo cewek terhebat yang pernah gue temui! _Thanks_ buat hadiahnya!"" cengir Gintoki sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Hinowa tertawa kecil. "Gaya Gin-san ga pernah berubah, ya.."

"Ibu, ayo, aku mau nyicipin hidangannya!" Seita menarik-narik lengan yukata Hinowa.

"Seita, sopanlah sedikit." tegur Hinowa.

Gintoki dan Hijikata tertawa. "Gapapa, Hinowa-san. Mau dihabisin semuanya sama Seita juga boleh kok!" kata Gintoki.

"Tuh kan, boleh sama _Aniki. Bye bye, Aniki!_ "

"Kalau ada kesempatan, kalian mampir ya, ke Yoshiwara. Kami akan menyiapkan kamar hotel khusus untuk kalian!" seru Hinowa. "Saya pamit dulu, Gin-san, Hijikata-san."

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Hinowa-san, Seita-kun!"

"Yo, sampai jumpa lagi!"

Hinowa dan Seita pun pergi membaur dengan tamu-tamu yang lain. Gintoki menoleh ke Hijikata yang terdiam, pandangan matanya kosong.

" _Gue.. membuat banyak cewek yang suka sama Gin patah hati hari ini. Duh, jadi merasa bersalah gini, kan..."_

"Hiji? Lo kenapa?"

"Eh, ng-nggak kenapa-napa!"

"Bohong. Lo kepikiran sama perasaan _fans-fans_ gue, kan? Soalnya dari tadi mereka selalu nunjukkin kesedihan di depan lo.."

Ah.. Memang sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Gintoki. "Iya, gue kasihan sama mereka.. Ga kebayang rasanya ditinggalin sama orang yang mereka suka..."

Gintoki diam mendengarkan uneg-uneg Hijikata. Dari kata-katanya, dia tampak merasa berdosa sudah membuat banyak hati orang-orang patah.

"Tapi lo ga menyesal nikah sama gue, kan?" tembak Gintoki.

"Hah? Nggaklah! Gue cuma simpati, Gin, bukan berarti gue mau pisah dari lo hanya karena mereka," tukas Hijikata.

Cengiran terkembang di bibir Gintoki. "Yah, kalau begitu seharusnya lo bangga dong, karena dari sekian banyak orang yang berlomba memperebutkan hati Gin-san, lo pemenangnya! Haha!"

Pipi Hijikata sedikit memerah. "I-Iya, sih.."

"Duuuh, gemes dah ama lo!" cubit Gintoki pada pipinya gemas. "Udah ya, galaunya. Kita capek-capek ngadain pesta ini, masa' kita lesu? Mereka yang patah hati bakal sembuh, kok. Mereka kan udah pada dewasa, pasti bisa _move on_ kalo waktunya tiba. Oke, sayang?"

Hijikata terpana oleh kata-kata suaminya. Gintoki benar, ini hari yang bahagia untuk mereka, sekali dalam seumur hidup.

Hari dimana mereka memulai semuanya bersama-sama.

Hari yang bersejarah ini tidak boleh diisi dengan kegalauan, kebimbangan, dan hal-hal negatif lainnya.

Hijikata bersyukur, kini dia telah memiliki keluarga baru.

Keluarga kecil yang dibangun bersama orang yang dicintainya...

"Oke!"

 **TBC/END?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gintama belongs to Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Warning: Ini hanyalah sebuah** _ **fanfiction**_ **abal-abal.**

 **A/N: Ingat, ini Gintama. Animenya aja bisa nyeleneh, apalagi fanfictnya!**

 **Nikah_Yuk_Nikah**

Resepsi pernikahan pasutri baru, Gintoki dan Hijikata, berlangsung meriah. Kegaduhan yang dilakukan Kagura dan Shinpachi tidak semata merusak suasana pesta. Berhubung hampir semua tamu yang diundang memang biang rusuh, _it's okay_ lah, kalau ada ribut-ribut dikit.

Beruntunglah pesta selesai lebih cepat dari perkiraan, sekitar jam 7 malam. Gintoki dan Hijikata bisa bernafas lega setelah seharian menjadi pusat perhatian para penduduk Kabuki- _chou_. Ditambah _keriweuhan_ di hari-hari sebelum pernikahan, badan Gintoki berasa _ngerentek_ semua.

Pikirnya, sih, habis beres-beres dia bisa santai sambil merasakan enaknya pijitan sang 'istri'. Tapi, kok, perasaan ga kelar-kelar, ya...

"Ini udah semua, Gin?" tanya Hijikata sambil merapikan tumpukan kado pernikahan di pojok ruang tamu.

"Udah kayaknya. Kalau masih ada yang ketinggalan, besok gue minta Shinpachi anterin lagi ke sini." jawab Gintoki.

"O iya, kemana Si _Megane_ sama Si Cina itu? Mau gue suruh makan dulu di sini,"

"Keburu ngeluyur. Bilangnya, sih, ga mau gangguin kemesraan kita," cengir Gintoki sambil menaikturunkan kedua alisnya.

"Iuh, jijay!" cetus Hijikata, lain di mulut lain di pipi. Gintoki ketawa.

Resmi berstatus sebagai 'istri' sah Gintoki, Hijikata pun pindah ke Yorozuya, sementara Kagura pindah penampungan ke rumah Shinpachi. Meski begitu, setiap hari Shinpachi dan Kagura akan datang ke Yorozuya, menerima pekerjaan apapun seperti biasa. Enaknya sekarang adalah Shinpachi ga perlu repot-repot lagi mengurusi kehidupan amburadul bosnya, sebab Si Bos kini sudah punya 'istri' yang–dengan begonya–rela seumur hidup mengurusnya. Shinpachi bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

Omong-omong soal pekerjaan, Shinpachi pernah ga sengaja nguping obrolan Gintoki dan Hijikata beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekilas yang dia dengar, Gintoki berencana mencari pekerjaan sungguhan.

Kira-kira begini yang didengar Shinpachi:

" _Lo serius mau cari kerja yang bener?" tanya Hijikata._

" _Iya lah, kan sekarang tanggungan gue nambah. Walaupun lo bisa cari duit sendiri, tetap aja gue harus tanggung jawab nafkahin lo," jawab Gintoki serius._

 _Jantung Hijikata sedikit berdebar mendengar itu. Dia akui, dia senang._

 _Eh, tapi..._

" _Terus Yorozuya gimana?"_

" _Urusan Yorozuya gue kasih ke Shinpachi dan Kagura sepenuhnya. Gue akan bantu mereka kalau gue ada waktu luang atau pas hari libur."_

 _Hijikata mengangguk. "Hmm.. gitu. Okelah, terserah lo aja. Selama menurut lo itu baik, gue ikut."_

 _Cengiran Gintoki melebar. "Gini, nih, yang bikin gue tambah sayang. Nurut. Hehe.."_

" _Eh, belum tentu. Kalau menurut gue apa yang lo lakuin itu salah, mana mungkin gue nurut-nurut aja," tukas Hijikata._

" _Iya, iya. Hehe.."_

Shinpachi sangat mengamini seandainya itu benar. Itu tandanya Gintoki mulai berubah menjadi lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Semoga ga ada lagi penunggakan gaji tiap bulan. Amin...

Balik lagi ke GinHiji.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya tumpukan kado-kado itu tersusun rapi. Tinggal beresin barang-barang Hijikata yang ga seberapa banyak. Niatnya mau sekalian, tapi perut udah ga bisa lagi diajak kompromi.

"Beb, gue laper. Masak gih," pinta Gintoki.

"Sama. Mending lo mandi dulu deh, sembari nunggu makanannya mateng. Masak yang gampang aja, ya?

"Hn. Masak tai goreng juga boleh, asal elo yang bikin," canda Gintoki.

"Oke, gue kasih tai beneran nih!" sahut Hijikata, bercanda balik.

Gintoki ketawa, lalu melesat ke kamar mandi. Hijikata memakai apron, lalu berkutat dengan bahan-bahan dan alat-alat masak. Sebenarnya Hijikata masih payah dalam memasak, makanya dia memilih bikin menu yang gampang. Contohnya malam ini, telur dadar dan tumis sawi.

Biarpun _simple_ , yang penting bergizi. Daripada mie?

Gintoki yang baru menaruh handuk menghentikan pergerakannya ketika mendengar suara " _osreng-osreng_ " dari dapur. Penasaran, Gintoki mengintip Hijikata yang sibuk dengan spatula dan penggorengan. Gintoki memperhatikan 'istri'-nya itu dari atas sampai bawah...

Oh, betapa seksinya seorang Hijikata Toushirou kini...

Aura feminin yang belum pernah Gintoki lihat selama ini memancar dengan lembutnya. Ditambah apron yang melilit di sekitar pinggang, membuat Gintoki sadar akan kelangsingan sang 'istri'. Mungkin suatu hari dia akan menyuruh Hijikata diet agar postur punggungnya sedikit menyempit dan selaras dengan lebar pinggangnya. Muehehe...

Duh, kalau ngintipin bini mulu, kapan mandinya? Bisa-bisa kena amuk, nih.

Gintoki pun mandi secara _autopilot_. Cepat tapi bersih. Selesai menggantung handuk dan berpiyama, Gintoki langsung masuk ke dapur.

"Lo ga mau mandi dulu?" tanya Gintoki.

"Tanggung, abis makan aja. Keburu laper."

"Oh, oke."

Mereka pun makan dengan lahap tanpa ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Tampaknya acara resepsi seharian itu lumayan menguras tenaga mereka, padahal cuma duduk-berdiri, terus ngobrol ngalor-ngidul dengan para tamu. Selesai makan, Hijikata pun mandi, sedangkan Gintoki mencuci piring.

Air kucuran _shower_ membasahi tubuh atletis dan mulus Hijikata. Ketika mengusapnya dengan sabun cair, dia teringat kembali pada malam dimana Gintoki hendak menyentuhnya. Perasaan nikmat dari sentuhan itu masih melekat hingga kini. Jemari lembut Gintoki menelusuri hampir setiap inci kulitnya...

 _Bluuuuussshhh!_

" _Duh, gimana nih, kalau malam ini Gintoki minta jatahnya yang ketunda? Gue harus apa? Anjir! Gugup mampus gue!"_

Dinginnya air belum mampu menandingi panas di sekitar wajah Hijikata. Terlebih debaran jantungnya mulai menggila. Hijikata butuh beberapa saat untuk menenangkan dirinya. Padahal ketika malam pertama Gintoki menyentuhnya, dia langsung menurut. Lalu kenapa sekarang malah grogi? Aneh.

 _Tok. Tok._

"Hiji? Kok lama banget mandinya?"

 _Deg!_

"Be-Bentar lagi, Gin!"

"Oh, ya udah, gue ke kamar duluan, ya!"

"I-Iya!"

Gintoki mengernyit mendengar suara gemetar Hijikata. "Beb?"

"Apa lagi?!"

"Suara lo bergetar gitu. Jangan mandi kelamaan, kedinginan lho,"

"Iya, Gin, iya..!"

Tak ada sahutan. Gintoki tampaknya sudah pergi ke kamar. Secepat kilat Hijikata mengenakan baju handuknya dan masuk ke kamar.

' _Sreet.'_

Pelaaan sekali Hijikata menggeser pintu kamar Gintoki–yang kini resmi menjadi kamarnya juga. Selama dia mandi, rupanya Gintoki sudah menyiapkan dua _futon_ yang digelar merapat untuk mereka tidur. Hijikata mendekati suaminya itu perlahan...

Ah.. sudah tidur ternyata.

Hijikata lega sekaligus kecewa. Lega karena kegugupannya hilang, kecewa karena lagi-lagi kesempatan terlewatkan. Senyum miris terkembang di bibirnya. Dia mengerti, suaminya itu pasti kelelahan setelah berhari-hari _non-stop_ mengurusi semua acara sakral mereka. Belum lagi diselingi pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang diminta kepada Yorozuya, Gintoki jadi mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra. Hijikata sampai capek menyuruhnya beristirahat.

Malam ini dia biarkan suami keritingnya itu tidur. Lagi pula masih banyak kesempatan di malam-malam berikutnya, kan?

Hijikata mengenakan kimono tidurnya, mematikan lampu, dan bergabung bersama sang suami.

"Hmm... Hiji..."

 _Deg!_

"A-Apa, Gin..?"

"Nyem.. nyem.. nyem..."

Oalah, ngigau ternyata!

Hijikata terkekeh pelan menatap wajah polos suaminya itu. Matanya mulai terasa berat. Dia pun menyibak selimut dan menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Gintoki. Perlahan matanya terpejam karena mendengar detak jantung Gintoki yang dia anggap sebagai _lullaby_ di telinganya.

 **Nikah_Yuk_Nikah**

Suara cicitan burung-burung di balkon rumah membangunkan Gintoki. Tidurnya semalam begitu nyenyak, efek dari kelelahan yang menumpuk. Gintoki berbalik badan dan mendapati _futon_ di sebelahnya tidak ada.

" _Paling lagi di dapur."_

Setelah membereskan _futon_ miliknya, Gintoki menuju ke dapur. Namun bukan sang 'istri' yang ditemukan, melainkan cowok berkacamata yang tengah duduk santai menonton televisi.

"Selamat pagi, Gin-san!" sapa Shinpachi riang.

Gintoki mengerutkan alisnya. "Shinpachi? Mana Hiji?"

"Lho, bukannya Hijikata-san udah pergi kerja dari tadi pagi? Memangnya dia pergi nggak pamit?" tanya Shinpachi heran.

"Nggak sama sekali!" Gintoki melirik ke jam dinding. " _What_? Jam 10?!"

Shinpachi menatap sebal ke bosnya. "Kata Hijikata-san, Gin-san kecapekan, jadi dia nggak tega bangunin. Pas gue ke sini, semuanya udah rapi, sarapan buat Gin-san juga udah disiapin tuh di meja. Karena Gin-san tidurnya lama banget, Hijikata-san jadi bosen, terus dia milih pergi kerja." terangnya.

"Tapi seharusnya dia pergi pamit dulu ke gue!" kesal Gintoki. "Lagian ngapain sih kerja? Dikasih jatah cuti tiga hari bukannya digunain baik-baik malah disia-siain. Dasar maniak kerja!"

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Shinpachi. "Daripada ngomel-ngomel, mendingan Gin-san langsung telepon ke Hijikata-san. Bila perlu ke markas Shinsengumi langsung," sarannya. "Dan sebaiknya Gin-san jangan sambil marah-marah gitu. Nggak enak tau, nanti orang lain mikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Iya, iya, _Megane._ Lo ga perlu ngasih tau gue," cetus Gintoki yang dicemberuti Shinpachi.

Sementara di markas Shinsengumi...

" _Fukuchou_ , saran saya sebaiknya Anda pulang. Kasihan _Danna_ ditinggal sendirian di rumah," kata Yamazaki. Dia sedang berada di ruang kerja Hijikata, mengerjakan beberapa dokumen kasus tempo hari.

"Lo liat kan, baru gue tinggal sebentar itu dokumen udah segunung? Daripada gue bengong nungguin Gintoki yang masih molor, mendingan gue kerja." sahut Hijikata sambil mematikan puntung rokoknya di asbak.

"Bukan begitu, _Fukuchou_. Biar gimanapun, kalian kan baru nikah. Untung _Kyokuchou_ lagi patroli. Kalau beliau tau bisa marah, lho. Seenggaknya nikmati dulu masa-masa manis kalian sebelum balik kerja lagi, hehe..."

Hijikata mendengus. "Bawel lo. Nanti pas jam makan siang juga gue bakal balik dulu. Masak."

Mata Yamazaki berbinar-binar. Seorang Wakil Komandan Iblis macam Hijikata ternyata bisa berubah manis begitu...

"Wah, kalau saya dapetin istri kayak _Fukuchou_ , beruntung banget saya! Hehe... Ampun, _Fukuchou_! Saya muji, bukan ngejek!" ngeri Yamazaki ketika Hijikata mengacungkan pedang ke hidungnya.

Hijikata menurunkan pedangnya. "Muji apanya! Kedengeran di kuping tuh lo ngejek gue!"

 _Drrt.. drrt..._

Ponsel milik Hijikata bergetar. Mata biru bajanya membulat mendapati nama sang suami terpampang di layar ponsel.

"Halo?"

" _Halo, Hiji, lo dimana?"_

"Di markas Shinsengumi. Kenapa?"

" _Ck! Kenapa lo malah kerja, sih? Jelas-jelas lo dikasih cuti!"_

"Gue bosen, Gin, di rumah. Lagian sebelum berangkat kan semua udah gue beresin, sarapan lo juga udah gue siapin. Terus ada Shinpachi yang nungguin lo. Kerjaan gue di sini banyak banget tau!"

" _Gue nggak mau denger alasan. Lo harus pulang sekarang."_

"Hah? Maksud lo apa?!"

Yamazaki terlonjak mendengar suara Hijikata yang meninggi. Firasatnya benar, akan ada perang dari pasutri baru itu. Dia pun hanya diam sambil membatin, _"Waduh, bakal ribet, nih.."_

" _Maksud gue, libur ya libur. Kerja ya kerja. Sekarang ini bukan waktunya kerja. Sekarang ini waktunya lo ngehabisin sisa libur lo sama gue!"_

"Jangan seenaknya ngatur gue, Gin. Gue pusing, kerjaan gue banyak."

" _Gue suami lo. Gue berhak ngatur lo."_

"Hei–"

" _Kita lanjutin di rumah. Pulang sekarang atau gue jemput?"_

"Ck! Iya, gue pulang!"

 _Tut. Tut. Tut._

Hijikata melemparkan dokumen di tangannya ke meja dengan kasar. Dia pun mengambil pedangnya lalu menatap nanar Yamazaki. "Jaga markas selama gue dan Kondou-san nggak ada."

"Si-Siap, _Fukuchou_!" sigap Yamazaki.

Dengan langkah menghentak, Hijikata keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Yamazaki yang masih terpaku menatap kepergiannya.

Susah juga ya, punya istri maniak kerja. Dalam hati Yamazaki berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **Nikah_Yuk_Nikah**

" _Tadaima!"_

Seruan dari Hijikata membuat Gintoki beranjak dari sofa. Baru saja hendak menghampiri Hijikata di koridor, pria itu keburu muncul dan langsung masuk ke ruang tamu tanpa menghiraukan suaminya yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Hijikata segera melepas jas dan rompi seragamnya lalu berjalan ke dapur. Gintoki dapat merasakan aura kekesalan yang menguar dari punggung sang 'istri'.

"Hiji, kita bicara dulu," Gintoki menahan tangan Hijikata, namun si empunya menepis.

"Berisik. Gue buru-buru mau masak, terus balik. Tinggalin gue sendiri." desis Hijikata yang menimbulkan urat-urat emosi di sekitar leher Gintoki.

Gintoki segera menarik kembali dua tangan Hijikata, membuat Hijikata berontak. Namun kekuatan Gintoki saat ini jauh lebih besar. Mata ikan matinya tampak berkilat-kilat karena amarah.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Gintoki menarik Hijikata agar duduk di sofa. Hijikata mendesis pelan ketika punggungnya membentur sandaran sofa yang keras itu. Gintoki pun langsung mengurung Hijikata menggunakan kedua tangannya selagi pria itu lengah.

"Diam di situ. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik." titah Gintoki. Meskipun dalam hati Hijikata tidak terima, tetapi rasa takutnya terhadap Gintoki yang tengah marah lebih besar. Akhirnya dia memilih diam dan menyulutkan api ke rokoknya.

Gintoki mendudukkan dirinya di sofa seberang Hijikata. Dia tahu, meskipun Hijikata tidak pernah mengatakannya, Hijikata lemah terhadap tatapan mata ikan matinya ketika marah. Itulah mengapa dalam hubungan mereka, Gintoki memiliki kuasa lebih dalam hal menaklukkan pasangan.

Setelah saling diam beberapa saat, Gintoki membuka suara. "Gue sama sekali nggak melarang lo kerja, Hiji. Tapi, _please_ , lo hargai waktu untuk kita berdua. Gue sekarang suami lo, dan berhak mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari lo. Nanti ketika lo udah masuk kerja lagi, gue janji nggak akan mengganggu kesibukan lo." tuturnya tegas.

Hijikata mengembuskan asap rokoknya lalu berkata, "Itu kerjaan kalau nggak gue tangani secepatnya bakal semakin numpuk, Gin. Sebelum lo nyuruh gue pulang, gue udah berencana pulang duluan buat nyiapin makan siang lo. Meskipun gue nggak di rumah, seenggaknya gue masih inget tanggung jawab mengurus suami..!"

"Haaah.. ribet banget dah lo." dengus Gintoki. "Lo kan pejabat pemerintah, seharusnya lo ngerti dong, soal profesionalisme. Sehari sebelum pernikahan kita, lo masih sibuk ngurusin kasus. Sekarang sehari setelah resepsi, lo udah balik kerja lagi. Sisa libur lo masih ada dua hari, Hiji. Orang lain kalau dikasih cuti panjang itu senang, nggak kayak lo. Pas waktunya masuk kerja, baru deh, terserah lo mau ngurusin kerjaan sampe berapa lama. Asalkan kerjaan lo benar-benar genting, lo nggak pulang pun gue ga akan protes..!"

Hijikata terdiam mendengar penuturan Gintoki. Sedikit banyak dia membenarkan perkataan sang suami, meski tidak semuanya diterima.

Gintoki melembutkan ekspresinya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata biru baja Hijikata yang tampak melunak. "Atau jangan-jangan.. lo ga bahagia dengan pernikahan ini?"

Mata biru Hijikata terbelalak. "Maksud lo apa..?"

"Jujur aja, gue ga akan marah."

"Jelas gue bahagia! Apaan sih lo nanya sesuatu yang ga penting gitu?!"

"Wajar lah gue nanya. Ini baru hari pertama kita benar-benar istirahat dan bebas bercengkrama, tapi lo seolah ga mementingkan itu. Sejujurnya, gue kecewa. Hari yang gue nantikan selama ini ternyata ga dinantikan sama lo..."

Seketika lidah Hijikata kelu. Perasaan bersalah mulai merayap di dadanya. Tatapan datar nan kecewa Gintoki seakan mampu meruntuhkan egonya untuk membela diri. Gintoki sampai bertanya seperti itu, segitu dalamnya kah perasaan Gintoki mendambakan hari ini akan tiba? Dan lihatlah apa yang dia perbuat. Dia bahkan luput dari kenyataan bahwa suaminya kini sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

Berbagai pertanyaan bergumul dalam kepala Hijikata, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Maaf.."

Gintoki hanya diam.

"Gue belum terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Maaf karena gue udah egois dan membangkang..."

Melihat penyesalan dalam mata Hijikata, hati Gintoki luruh. Dia bersyukur begitu mencintai pria itu, sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memaafkannya. Senyum simpul nan tulus mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kalau lo berpikir gue gampang banget terbiasa dengan pernikahan ini, lo salah. Siapa bilang gue ga gugup ketika mengingat sekarang tinggal seatap dengan orang yang gue cintai..."

Pipi mulus Hijikata seketika merona mendengar pernyataan itu. Oh, benar juga. Gintoki adalah suaminya kini...

Dan entah disadari atau tidak oleh sang suami, dia perlahan menjelma menjadi sosok pria yang bijaksana. Yang secara perlahan juga telah mampu menumbuhkan rasa segan dalam dada sang 'istri'.

Gintoki yang gemas dengan tingkah malu-malu Hijikata pun mendekat. Dia berjongkok di depan 'istri'-nya yang masih duduk di sofa. Digenggamnya erat kedua telapak tangan Hijikata dan menatap kedua bola matanya dalam-dalam. Tatapan lembut Gintoki seakan menenggelamkan dirinya ke sebuah padang bunga yang indah dan menyejukkan.

"Hiji, gue ga meminta banyak dari lo. Bersedia jadi _partner_ hidup gue selamanya, itu udah cukup buat gue. Jika di awal-awal pernikahan kita udah punya jarak, gimana kita mau selalu bersama sampai maut memisahkan?" tutur Gintoki yang langsung menancap di dada Hijikata.

Hijikata sedikit menunduk, malu menatap wajah tampan suaminya. "Lo bener, Gin.. Ma-Makasih karena lo udah nyadarin gue..."

Gintoki nyengir lebar. "Kita suami-'istri', inget?"

"Hehehe... Iya."

 _Cup~_

"Lo memang yang terbaik, Hiji.." puji Gintoki setelah sukses mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibir sang 'istri'. Rona merah di pipinya semakin tercetak jelas, namun kali ini dia tersenyum. Gintoki pun turut tersenyum.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya tersenyum dan beradu pandang. Tampaknya tidak satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengakhiri _moment_ kemesraan ini. Tangan Gintoki kini bertengger di paha Hijikata lalu mengusak-usak rambut keritingnya di sana. Tawa geli Hijikata begitu merdu di telinganya. Hijikata pun ikut-ikutan mengusak rambut keriting itu karena gemas.

Setelah penantian sekian lama, kini Gintoki telah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Tempatnya bersandar dan bermanja-manja.

Juga, tempatnya untuk kembali.

"Hiji..."

"Apa?"

"Kapan nih, kita program bikin dedek bayinya?"

 **TBC**

 **Cuap-cuap** _ **author**_ **:**

 **Halo, reader tercinta. Adakah yang menantikan fanfict usang ini? #nggak**

 **Oya, sebelum itu, aku mau ucapin sesuatu dulu nih.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OUR LOVELY MAYORA!**

 **Doaku semoga ke depannya keluarga GinHiji semakin harmonis. Hijikata tambah cantik dan seksi, terus Gintoki tambah sayang deh! XD**

 **Fanfict ini kubuat khusus (sambil ngantuk-ngantuk) demi meramaikan ultah Hijikata. Habisnya aku ga ada ide mau bikin ff kayak gimana. Yodahlah, lanjutin ff ini aja. Hehe...**

 **Btw, mulai ada konflik-konflik kecil di kehidupan GinHiji, nih. Namanya juga pasutri, ga seru dong, isinya mesra-mesraan terus. Muehehe...**

 **Yosh, terima kasih karena udah sabar menunggu ff ini! o**

 **Regards,**

 **Yuri**


End file.
